clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Breehn/Gallery/Season 1
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Misc Season 1 Fun Dungeon Face Off tumblr inline n8skwimv4u1r1p4dw.png Capture 04122014 124255.png Breen in The Fun Dungeon.png Money Broom Wizard Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m31s48.png Lost in the Supermarket Lost in the Super Market 004.png Clarence's Millions Dude, my life sucks.png Tumblr static tumblr static 640.png Reading time.png Clarence's Millions 004.png A bored Jeff and Breehn.png Clarence's Millions 008.png 109.gif 7644432.png Clarence's Millions 012.png Clarence's Millions 014.png Clarence's Millions 044.png Clarence's Millions 048.png Clarence's Millions 052.png Thank you again, Jeff.png Clarence's Millions 061.png SumoThinking.png Clarence's Millions 065.png Clarence's Millions 150.png Clarence's Millions 156.png Clarence's Millions 160.png Clarence's Millions 172.png 0988.gif Clarence's Millions 173.png Clarence's Millions 185.png Who needs Clarence dollers.png Let's get those crads!.png Clarence Gets a Girlfriend Breen paper art.png CGAGsneakpeak1.png What is that idiot doing now.png Art class.png CGAGsneakpeak6.png Dinner Party Tumblr n8imnyFBMt1rz98cco3 1280.png Breehn's parents.png Breehn3.png 3521125.png Breehn looking.png 956744.png Breehn.png Breen 2 mouth error.png MY CHEEK.jpg The Worry Breehn.png Breehn happy.png Tumblr n73av1upTR1s1q7hho1 400.png Breehn with his gameplayer.png Jeff slapping Breehn.png Family picture of Walt, Tiffany and Breehn.png 6869550123.png Walt and Tiffany gif (1).gif Be a great host.png Good boy!.png That's my boy!.png Walt and Tiffany gif (3).gif Chad looking at Kids.jpg Dinner time for the kids.png Breehn looking at Jeff.png Breehn eyes shut.png Breehn eyes half up.png Thank you, Jeff.png Really you guys.png Don't know Breehn.png Or a dead body!.png 816c30a77fd661ec6f946ed65a9282da.jpg We can't up there!.png Why the hell not.png Breen Freeze.png Breehn turning to his mom.png Breen scared.png Breehn and Clarence.png 84432212.png Let's go see what down here.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png un, you guys. wait.png Snapshot 1 (10-9-2014 1-22 AM).png Breehn O O.png Say, guys....png No, no. I'm... good.png See no evil.png My life is over.png I done, Jeff! there nothing I can do!.png Breehn, dude, clam down.png Jeff, buddy, what are you doing....png The slap of Friendship 2.png No one will hurt you anymore.png I'll always be your friend.png Pull yourself together, man!.png Breehn glares.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Let's fun, Breen.png Chad working out.png Thanks Kid.jpg Where should we go next.png We can anywhere you want, but not the attic.png 24555.gif Did you guys herd a word I said.png If we go there, I'll be killed!.png 0028856471.png Move your butt, Breen!.png In the darkness.png Qlnx.jpg Holy crap! What's that.png 2087976.png What's that pig up to now.png Hey, Jeff! Look what I found!.png Breehn Gameplayer.png Did you hear that.png Chad, we'll save you!.png 757754.png Kids helping Chad.png Kids falling.png Tumblr n8cu6eMBVU1tybsylo1 500.jpg Oh, my god! my house!.png Honk Breen so bored.png Breehn Funny.png Breen working.png Jeff and Breehn looking.png Screenshot 2015-08-22-22-00-25.png Jeff glares at Clarence.png To the flag of the USA.png And to the.png 82009.gif Everyone laughs.png God, this day sucks.png That a funny one.png Okay. who's next.png Clarence-Episode-9-Honk.jpg I'll see you guys later....png Screenshot 2015-08-22-22-02-59.png Jeff honk.png 97322.gif All most there....png Tumblr inline nj62bgXK3s1t8wf0o.gif That was too much!!!.png Clarence, look what you made me do!.png THE VIRUS! IT'S OUT!!!.png THE VIRUS IS OUT!.gif Code red, Breen (1).png Code red, Breen (2).png Code red, Breen (3).png Code red, Breen (4).png IT WAS THE HORN.png IT WAS THE HORN!! THE HORN!!!.png THERE YOU ARE, YOU JERK!!!.png You're in for it now 1.png Breehn Mad!.png You're in for it now 2.png It's payback time!.png Nothing will.png What do you think about the horn now.png Well, Clarence.png What's he doing now.png Horn party.png Horn Party!!.png Hand them over, now.png Zoo Unnamed Blonde Kid in Zoo.png Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo2 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo3 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo4 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo5 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo6 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo7 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo8 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo9 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo1 250.jpg Zoo Picture.jpg Some of the students you will be with are people you probably don't know.png Dissapointed kids.png Don't worry they are extremely nice, you might even be friends.png Is anybody missing here.png Vu! You're not leaving us this time!.png Clarence episode - Zoo - number 11.png Show me that you still have 5 fingers in each hand.png 0044543225.png ITSBREEHN!!!.png It's not my fault if I'm allergic to animals!.png You suck, Breehn...gif Samuel, get up. The floor is dirty.png Kids eating lunch at the zoo.png Percy give some of his sandwich to Breen.png Breehn eating fast.gif Frist Jeff, now you.png BREEN, THAT WAS A PEANUT BUTTER.png Oh, man, I hope he's still alive.png I'm very sorry, Breen.png Nathan hitting Breen.png It wasn't worth it....png Poor, poor Breen.png Por, poor Breen.png Puddle Eyes Breehn like What.jpg.png Maybe I'll put these down....png Breen looking at Belson.png I'm right here, Belson.png Here you go, sumo.png L.png That's really good, man!.png 044769231.png GASP.png Whhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt.png Slumber Party Heeeeyyyy, Jeeeffffffff.png Say ah.png What's this?.png Kimby and her Friends talking about the Slumber Party.png Average Jeff tumblr_n9dxn0OWyV1sjdkgvo1_400.png Breehn in Average Jeff.png Breeh's in Baker's class.png Breen in class.png Breehn talking.jpg Chelsea and Breen.png tumblr n9dx4qRNFq1sjdkgvo8 1280.jpg Average Jeff 10.png Average Jeff 12.png Jeff give up.png Hey, Jeff.png Rough Riders Elementary 000077466444990.png 8541122113332.png 88132112564435.png 55455209808.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 037.png Breen eating Rough Rider's.png Josh in class.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 051.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 052.png Suspended GIVE ME THAT!.png Give it back Sumo! I need it!.png It wasn't me!.png I feel like if someone is behind me....png Don't see that everyday.png I almost got it!.png There it goes!.png Clarence, what have you done, man.png Okay, next one....png FIRE!!!.gif Code Red, Kids!.png Say what.....png RUN! THERE'S TOO MANY BAD IMAGE NAMES TO HANDLE!!.png Okay. Is everyone here today.png Turtle Hats It's almost 3.png Oh, man....png Did she said Turtle Hats.png Mmmmm.....png Take some final notes.png Take notes, take notes.png Everyone leaving school for weekend.png Okay. Thanks, Ms. Baker.gif What are you kids doing with turtles and hats.png YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!.png Straight Illin What's up, Belson.png Do you think what we did to Clarence was a bad idea.png Holy....png SI33.png SI34.png SI38.png I said you were right, jerk.png Everyone sick, all thanks to Clarence.png Detention Closer to me.png I don't know who this guy is.png Episodio - D - 08.png If you do that one more time, you're going to detention.png Breehn looking at Clarence.png Captura de pantalla (3104).png 56554544.png The V.I.P..png Clarence Season 1 Episode 42 Still.jpg Captura de pantalla (3182).png Captura de pantalla (3183).png Captura de pantalla (3184).png Captura de pantalla (3187).png Captura de pantalla (3189).png What the... That's it.png Sorry, Jeff. But now you suck again..png Captura de pantalla (3209).png Hey guys, get a load of this!.png Let's get out of here! Quick!.png Hairence SCHOOL OUT!.png School out for the summer.png Breehn with his mom.png I WAS HERE FIRST!.png 09.gif Lil' Buddy Play time is over!.png In the Library!.png Captura de pantalla (1606).png Captura de pantalla (1649).png Got you, fatty.png From cool to fool again.png That's got to hurt, man.png Captura de pantalla (1655).png Clarence pushing Dustin.png Captura de pantalla (1659).png Breehn Ho! I hope we can beat him!.png Shut Up ginger!.png Jeff said it was okay.png I'm letting loose!.png Tonight I'm going loose, boys.gif Want some of my Cheezy's.png Yeah... This is fun....png Is it my turn now.png I DON'T KNOW THE RULES!!!.png Breehn got no cule.png Thank you, clarence.png A0b4db7e-db45-4cea-9650-2a5f3fcfabc3.png 738c76b0-963c-49db-a982-fe8b69829b47.png NOT IT!!!.png Let's see what I got in me hand.png That's it, I'm going!!!.png Look alive, mateys!.png Who wants some of this.png Pirate Breehn - boy.png Pirate Breehn - man.png 0ad913b1-2419-456e-825f-5b229c52403d.png Breehn roll the dice.png Bf000328-3f65-46c6-9fd8-8249062ac02c.jpg BREEHN, YOU IDIOT!!!.png 62cac51f-66ce-4201-a00f-eeab6d62934b.gif 5df97eed-7532-4d41-9dbc-1be15dac1473.jpg Jeff... how could you said that....png Poor Breehn - No friends, no family.png Breehn sadly walks away.gif Breehn in the water.png HELP ME!.gif Sad Breehn in the rain.png Jeff, take my hand!.png Take my hand.gif Breehn, help us!!!.png Breehn's and Jeff's hands.png We're coming to save you!.gif Boys screaming.gif HOLY CRAP!!!.png Does anyone know where the boys are.png Sue, how is Jeff.gif Can you just trust me, Jeff.png I know what I'm doing, man.png 27fb43dd-7541-4c93-aaa0-574968a6e9b1.jpg JUMP.png That was so close, Breehn.png HOLY.gif Breehn's hair up.png Jeff and Breehn hug.png I'm so sorry for everything, Breehn.png I forgive you, Jeff. You're my friend.png 5f6a9007-165d-48cb-b73b-11fa319d6e5c.jpg F368452b-b2d4-4e3e-9c18-aa67e6be4573.jpg EJ and Sue's game night 2.png EJ and Sue's game night 3.png We finally beat the game!.png Here's the key, Breehn.png Breehn with the key.png Breehn's grin.png This game sucks, guys.png Let's play Limborooster.png Go, Mayor! Go!.png Nice try, Mr. Mayor!.png The Big Petey Pizza Problem Want some pizza, guys.png This pizza good, man!.png Okay, guys. what should we do frist.png Sweeping the mess.png Put on your Bowling Shoes.png Hey everyone, I'm here, look at me.png Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl.png Tumblr ntiyr2YfAb1usm4nmo1 1280.png Screenshot (466).png There's Gotta Be Some Way to Get Pizza.png Tumblr ntiyxcKt8y1usm4nmo1 1280.png Help me god....png Come on!!!.png Sad Marlie.png Breehn with bowling balls.png Tumblr ntiz0ngfW91usm4nmo3 1280.png Almost there... Almost there....png Breehn Shock.png Angry Breehn.png Breehn so mad.png I HATE THIS GAME!.png Screenshot (472).png 37655.gif Why did we even come, guys.png What are you looking at, guys, that party is bad.png Sends his blessings? What does that even mean?.png Screenshot (479).png Come on Gilben, another perfect game.png Screenshot (486).png GILBEN! GILBEN! GILBEN!.png Screenshot (490).png This was going to be my birthday! Not Gilben's!.png What was that,.png This was my party until you took it!.png Screenshot (501).png Happy Brithday, Jeffrey!.png Happy Birthday, Jeff.gif Screenshot (513).png Screenshot (510).png In Dreams Screenshot (939).png In Dreams 65.png Balance Screenshot (259).png What is he up to-.png Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 4.48.07 PM.png Breehn so scared.png 888.png Balance eats alone.png Great job, Percy!.png Screenshot (302).png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries